Punisher vs Jason Voorhees
by Den Gigantiske
Summary: On the run from Cartel soldiers, Mafioso's and bikers Frank Castle the Punisher finds himself running head first into an encounter with the re-animated Jason Voorhees. Any comments, concerns and suggestions would be greatly appreciated.


Punisher War Journal Friday June 13th, 1986

It's been two weeks since I killed Rosanio in Texas. Since then I've been pursued by bikers, cartel soldiers and mafiaso's. Everyone that Rosanio was trying to build his cocaine distribution network with. I took him out and everyone he was meeting with. I though that would be the end of it. I was wrong. For two weeks I've been hunted across several states by thugs and killers. I dropped dozens, but my weapon supply was exhausted. By the time I broke into the cabin I was down to a revolver and a combat knife with at least a dozen other men just an hour behind me.

I tried shutting my eyes, at that point I hadn't slept for days. I wasn't even asleep an hour before I heard the door creak open. I pulled the gun from my holster and was on my feet before he was even through the door. He was a Sheriffs deputy with long dirty blond hair. He was an amateur didn't have his weapon drawn before entering I had the drop on him. He tried to pull his pistol from his holster.

I thumbed the hammer back. "Don't even think about it." Then I heard taping on the window behind me and the click of a pistol. I look out the corner of my eye to see the Sheriff a man with curly dark hair and matching mustache pointing a pistol at me. He gestures for me to put down my gun. I was reasonably sure I could kill them both and be on my way. They were cops just doing their job, they didn't deserve to be punished. I took my finger off the trigger and very slowly lowered the pistol to the ground. The deputy cuffed me and picked up my gun. It wasn't till he spun me around that he saw the white skull.

"Your...your...The Punisher." The Deputy said. "Sherriff Garris! We have the Punisher in here."

"Well here I was just trying to keep board teenagers from defacing the place," The Sherriff said. "Now we bag ourselves the famous Punisher. You've been busy these past couple weeks haven't you?"

"So will you," I said. "There are at least a dozen scumbags armed to the teeth coming this way."

"All the more reason why we should have this conversation at the station." I'm not sure if he believed me or not. Didn't matter anyway as soon as we stepped outside a dart slammed into the deputies neck. He fell to the ground pulling me with him.

"Thornton!" The Sheriff screamed. Another dart hit the sheriff in his shoulder. He hit the dirt grabbing his wound.

Then I saw him. His clothes were rotting off his back and he wore a goalie mask.

"No not him." I heard the Sherriff say. I fished through Thornton's pockets trying to find the keys to my handcuffs. He was breathing his last breaths coughing up blood. I found the keys and got the cuffs off.

The man in the mask was right on top of me I pulled the deputies gun from his holster and fired three rounds point blank into the masked mans chest. Didn't do any good he barely stopped. He lifted a machete above his head and swung. I rolled out of the way onto my feet. I fired three more rounds two into his arm the last into his neck. He pulled his machete out of the dirt, black ooze pouring out of his neck. He reeked like rotting meat. I dropped the pistol and pulled my knife from my boot. More shots rang out slamming into the masked mans legs. He fell on his back hard.

"Come on we have to get out of here." The Sheriff said. We ran out of the camp grounds to the Sheriffs patrol car. We got in and started driving.

"I can't believe he's back. I thought he was dead." The Sheriff said.

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Jason Voorhees. He was a murder, killed a bunch of people at that camp site over the years. Until a boy Tommy killed him with his own machete. Or at least I though he did."

"He smelled like death and took nine bullets whatever he is he's not human."

We were barely out of the camp found before I heard the roar of motorcycle engines and saw the headlights of two trucks and at least six bikes. The bikers pointed an assortment of pistols and shotguns at me and Garris. Four dark skinned men jumped from the back of the truck armed with uzi's. The two in the front of the truck stepped out. The one in the passenger seat had a white suit with matching cowboy hat. Enrique Sanchez, drug running scumbag and chief enforcer for the Red Scorpion Cartel out of Mexico.

"Mr. Castle I must say its been a very interesting road trip," Sanchez said as he pulled out a long gold plated pistol. "Interesting but expensive in more than one way. If you step out of the car now we wont harm the Sheriff."

"I take it that's a lie." The Sheriff said.

I didn't respond.

"How do you want to play it?" Garris continued.

Turns out I didn't need to some up with a plan, our friend in the hokey mask stepped out of the forest and decapitated a biker. As their friends blood splattered over the bikers they open fired, Voorhees laid into them like he didn't even feel the bullets. Garris threw the gear in reverse and drove. Sanchez and two of his cartel soldiers open fired on the cruiser. I ducked as the glass shattered and bullets whizzed over my head.

The back of the cruiser slammed into a tree. I was disoriented for a second, when I regained focus I heard voices getting closer. There as a shotgun in between me and the sheriffs seats. I picked it up and stuck it out of, pumped a shell in and fired. I hit one of the cartel soldiers in the chest knocking him off his feet. Sanchez ducked behind his other soldier and pushed him forward firing over his head as the soldier tried to unjam his gun. I put the buckshot in his head, the back of his skull splattering all over Sanchez. The falling body knocked Sanchez over. I put two more shell through the cartels soldiers body, leaving Sanchez twitching and coughing up blood.

Garris was bleeding from a cut above his eyebrow. I nudged him.

"We got to move." I said. He nodded and stumbled out of the car.

I looked over to where Voorhees was fighting with the scumbags. Over a half dozen men lay dead or dying four or five were still fighting. We ran back to the camp grounds until we passed Thornton's body that's when I noticed how quite it got.

"Stop." I said.

"What?" Garris asked.

"Gunfire stopped. We have to kill that thing."

"Jason Voorhees? How? He absorbs gunfire like a sponge soaks up water."

"Does this place have a maintenance shed?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Does it have gasoline?"

"It should."

"Then we burn him."

The sheriff led me to the shed. There were a couple of jerry cans filled with gasoline. There was also a bow with a full quiver.

"How do we stop him from running to the lake five hundred yards down the way." Garris said.

That's when I saw it. A chainsaw with nice shinny new teeth. "This will take the legs right from under him."

I handed Garris the bow and arrow. "Get on the roof and I'll douse him in gas. When I do that you fire a flaming arrow at him."

"One problem," Garris said. "I can barely see with all this blood in my eyes and my shoulder is shot."

"You can't take that thing on hand to hand."

"Why the hell not. I was in Nam just like you."

I wanted to argue more but I figured Voorhees would show up soon. I took the bow and arrows and climbed onto the roof of one of the cabins. Garris poured a puddle of gas in the middle of the road. He fired two rounds from his side arm into the air and waited. I didn't even see Voorhees until he was right on top of the Sheriff.

"GARRIS!" I shouted. The Sherriff turned around and fired a couple rounds into Voorhees's chest. The masked monster batted the gun out of Garris's hand grabbed him by the throat. Voorhees lifted the sheriff off his feet and lifted the machete level with Garris's stomach. I picked up the shot gun and fired two shells into Voorhees's back. He dropped the sheriff and turned to me. He was in rough shape dozens of bullet holes all oozing black liquid, a bowie knife stuck in his left arm and his guts were hanging out of him. He threw the machete at me. I rolled to avoid the blade and rolled off the roof.

I didn't black out but I was disoriented. I heard gunshots ringing out and stumbled to my feet. Garris was firing his revolver at Voorhees drawing him into the pool of gasoline. I lit the arrow wrapped in a gas soaked rag. I pulled back and fired the arrow at the pool of gas. The arrow hit the pool igniting it. Flames raced up Voorhees's legs to his torso. Voorhees swung his arms wildly and started to wander towards the lake. I dropped the bow and picked up the chainsaw Garris dropped. I revered it up and as the teeth started spinning I though of that freak I killed in Texas and smiled a little bit.

I ran to Voorhees who was completely engulfed in flame. I swung the chainsaw into Voorhees's leg, it bit deep. The smell was awful and I almost threw up. Voorhees swung a flaming fist at my face, his leg twisting apart as he swung, it missed me by not even in inch the flame blinded me though. I stumbled back and heard a load thump and as my vision started clear I felt my foot caught in a powerful grip. I could feel my bones start to break and tendons pop. Flames started burning my boot and and pants. I brought the chainsaw down on Voorhees's wrist cutting it from his body.

I dropped the chainsaw and jumped back. I beat the flames off my pants. My ankle was at least sprayed and my skin was charred. Voorhees was still crawling towards me his mask melted into his face giving him a twisted skull like appearance. I pulled my combat knife from my good boot and buried it in the monsters skull. He stopped moving and his body burned. I stood up, my ankle could still support my weight despite how much it hurt. Garris was leaning against the cabin bleeding.

"You should go back to the car and radio for an ambulance. And a lot of body bags." I said.

"I suppose I should," Garris said. "I don't suppose I can convince you to turn yourself in?"

"Depends on how many bullets you have left."

"There's been enough of that tonight. You got five minutes to get out of here before I call in back up. After that its out of my hands."

I walked away after that through the woods. I found Voorhees's machete and took it making my was as best i could on my busted and burned leg to the scene of the firefight. All the scumbags were butchered arms and legs scattered from their various owners. There was a duffle bag filled with a couple grand and a few kilos of coke. I dumped the coke and stuffed two shotguns, three uzi's and five hand guns with all the ammunition I could find into the bag. I heard groaning and there was Sanchez crawling on all fours his nice white suit soaked with blood mostly his.

I walked over to him when he saw me he tried to rise his pistol, from the looks of it he might as well have been trying to lift a mountain singlehanded. I cut his hand off with one swing of the machete. He didn't scream just groaned weakly.

"Fuck...you..you...gringo..piece...of..." I cut his head off then. I put the machete in the duffel bag and hopped on a chopper that wasn't to beat up and road out of there


End file.
